1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means for testing electrical circuits, and more particularly to testing for power in electrical circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the service wiring of virtually any modern commercial or residential building, an incoming AC power line is connected to a fuse box or other circuit-breaking means for protection in the event a circuit is loaded beyond a desired amperage. Normally the structure is wired with a plurality of separate, electrically distinct circuits each connected to a different fuse or circuit breaker. Each circuit may, and commonly does, include a number of receptacles or other outlets for selectively connecting the items to receive electrical power from the circuit.
Many situations arise which make it necessary to determine in which circuit a particular outlet is connected, where this is not otherwise indicated. This can be a very time-consuming operation, especially when it must be performed by one person working alone. In many cases the fuse box or circuit breakers will be located at a considerable distance from the outlet of the circuit being traced, often on a different floor of a building. Many trips back and forth between the outlet and fuse/breaker box may be required before the proper circuit is identified.
Another common situation which arises, for example, during wiring operations in buildings and elsewhere, is the need to determine whether two conductors are electrically connected. That is, it must be determined whether circuit continuity exists between two conductors where no external power is being provided thereto.
Therefore, there is a need for a device for testing the continuity or integrity of a circuit which can be used by a single worker.
Still further, it is necessary for any circuit continuity tester to remain securely in place during a test. If the tester becomes loose, its reliability will be undermined. Many circuit testers are used in conditions that may tend to dislodge such devices, such as by vibration or the like.
Therefore, there is a need for a device for testing the continuity or integrity of a circuit which will remain securely in place.
Further to the above, while a device must be securely held in place, it should be easily placed and removed when desired. Otherwise, it will be too cumbersome to use and will not be accepted by workers.
Therefore, there is a need for a device for testing the continuity or integrity of a circuit which will remain securely in place but which can be easily placed and/or removed when desired.